


Three funerals

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Three funerals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three funerals

**Author's Note:**

> Re-archiving from A-team prompts. Hope you enjoy, comments are love, flames are generally ignored, if not laughed at.

John Hannibal Smith was not a young man. By rights, he should have been the first to go. But as he stands in front of the stone monument of one of his last great friends, he acknowledges the irony.

His great friends…

Twenty years ago, when the A-team was cast out of the military, framed, and fond themselves fugitives from the law, everything seemed so perfect then, in a strange way. Always in danger, righting wrongs, struggling not to feel invincible. Politics changed. Social stratospheres blurred. Countries reformed, governments disbanded, everything changed.

Except them. Oh, there were a few exceptions. The time he walked in on Murdock sitting in Face’s lap, for one. Or when he was cheekily asked to join (and did). When B.A. fell in love with a client, had a child he managed to successfully keep secret all of about three minutes.

He needed to send them a letter.

But the team…the team never really did change. They still did what they had to do, kept each other in line, had each other’s backs.

It unraveled with Face…sweet Face.

Ten years ago, Face had been on a mission, running a con. He had done everything right. The mission was going to be so easy. Or it would have been, had not one of the hoods recognized him from a previous mission.

He didn’t even get a chance to talk himself out of it. Whereas before, the hoodlum had been over his head and unprepared, a few years of hatred and hard living turned him into something else. 

The hood, Ricky Santone, had shot him dead on sight.

Hannibal had not even had a chance to hold his lover in his arms one last time. He did get the privilege of shooting Ricky between the eyes.

But it didn’t bring his Lieutenant back.

After that, the fissure had been too great to cross. Bosco left after routing out the rest of the hoods. To this day, the bloody massacre of the Los Angeles Underground Crime Families is still talked about in hushed tones. Bosco took a new identity, settled down with the woman he loved and his child, and never used his violence to make a point again. Hannibal assumed it was because most of the men in the crime families died by Bosco’s hands, and when the rage left, so did Bosco’s desire to stay.

But he stayed with Murdock. His young lover had been catatonic for weeks afterwards, coming out of it only when Hannibal confessed to wanting to die. He became the strong one then, and they did the best they could to keep each other sane.

Bosco died attempting to help them escape the military, loyalty stronger than his desire for peace. He died when his car was ran off the road into an embankment. He died on impact.

They escaped, came back well after the funeral and wake were over. Left their respects in medals and roses. His wife left them, unwilling to accept their condolences. Four more years passed, and she still refused their letters.

And Murdock…Murdock had been the hardest of all.

A complication with medication caused it. They were unsure how it had progressed without being found. But surely his physicians should have known that there were carcinogens that would be amplified by the cocktail of drugs he was on.

So they took him off. 

The cancer was too far gone. It had spread, invasively, through his lover. Survival was…not an option. And being released from the drugs caused Murdock to react in strange and frightening ways, even going so far to not recognize his lover, or worse, mistake Hannibal for Face. Those days were so difficult, he had to ask the doctors to put him back on the meds. But that made it worse. In the end, Murdock was consumed by pain and nightmares, coming out of it only briefly at the end to say goodbye. And to tell him that he’d wait for Hannibal at the gate until he was flown in.

And then he was gone.

Hannibal buried him under a stone with an angel sitting on top. He thought it fitting, Murdock always wanted to fly, and now with any luck, Face had charmed him a pair of wings.

Rain begins to fall slowly from the sky, but he doesn’t move. He has lost the three people he loved most in the world, and cannot comprehend…why he is left. Is it punishment? Does he have something left to do?

For once in his life…he can no longer see the Plan.


End file.
